24 lipca 1988
Program 1 7.00 i 7.20 TV TR 7.40 Program dnia 7.45 Po gospodarsku 8.15 Tydzień 9.00 Kino teleferii — „Przygody Tomka Sawyera i Huckleberry Finna" (I) film radziecki (wg. M. Twaine'a) 10.30 Dziennik 10.35 „Gryfiada" — rep. 11.35 „W wielkich wytwórniach świata". „Fabryki snów" — odc. VI (ostatni serialu dok. prod, francuskiej) 12.30 7 anten 13.00 Kraj za miastem 13.30 TV Koncert Życzeń 14.20 Ze sztuką na ty 14.50 Polityka politycy: Jean Marie Le Pen 15.25 „W kamiennym kręgu" — dwa kolejne odc. (VI i VII) serialu obyczaj. prod. brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Konwój: Malbork — Elbląg 18.20 M. Sierocki zaprasza 18.30 „Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka — „Trzy misie" 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 „Jedenaste": „Nie wychylaj się" — odc. XI film fab. TVP z serii „Dom" 21.35 Sportowa niedziela 22.00 Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki — WITEBSK 88 0.30 Dziennik 0.35 „W kamiennym kręgu" — serial prod. brazylijskiej Program 2 9.25 Przegląd tygodnia i odc. XI serialu „Dom" (dla niesłyszących) 11.25 „Książnica wojskowa" — program wojskowy 11.55 Jutro poniedziałek 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Sztuka ogrodowa w Polsce: ogrody barokowe 12.50 „Sto pytań do Maksymiuks" 13.20 Kino — OKO (Kalejdoskop filmowy) 14.20 Program rozrywkowy 15.25 XXVII Festiwal Moniuszkowski — Kudowa Zdrój 88 15.55 „Władcy ciemności czyli zagadka nietoperza" — film przyrod. 16.25 Gawęda prof. W. Zina 16.50 Opowieści Michaiła Zoszczenki 17.15 Gra Katarzyna Drzewicka (wiolonczela) 17.30 Bliżej świata — przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 „Kiedyś w wiatr się zamienię" — film dok. 19.30 Filharmonia Dwójki 20.00 SPORT: turniej piłki nożnej — Skarżysko Kamienna 88 21.00 Raga Saugit — program muzyczny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Niagara" — film fab. prod. USA 23.15 Wiadomości BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Molecules at Large 7.10 Geology of the Red Sea 7.35 Images: The Crab Nebula 8.00 Water Turbine Design 8.25 Nuclear Weapons: Arms Control 8.55 Play School 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Lady Luck 11.35 Having a Baby 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News 13.05 Bonanza 13.50 Cartoon 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Film Matinée: The Desert Fox 16.25 Cartoon 16.30 Head of the Class 16.55 Roll Harris Cartoon Time 17.20 The Living Planet 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Home on Sunday 19.15 A Question of Entertainment 19.45 'Allo 'Allo! 20.15 Who Will Love My Children? 21.45 News; Weather 22.00 The Lambeth Walk 22.40 Heirs and Graces: Hatfield House 23.10 Shrikant 23.50 Weather 23.55 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Exmoor: a Self Portrait 7.15 The History of Mongolism 7.40 The Rebuilding of London 8.30 Geology: Glaciers 8.55 Maths: Non-Euclidean Geometry 9.20 Marketing in Action: Opening Principles 9.45 Stand by Your Banner! 10.10 Basic Education for Adults 10.35 Maths: Fibonacci Numbers 11.00 Calculus: Logarithmic Function 11.25 Science: a Day in the Life 11.50 Maths Methods: Vibration Absorbers 12.15 Biology: The Vertebrate Kidney 12.40 Mental Handicap: Finding a Voice 13.05 Hawk of the Wilderness 13.20 Cartoon 13.30 Sunday Grandstand 13.30 Motorcycling 14.00 Rock Racing 14.20 Cricket 15.00 Motor Racing 16.00 Show Jumping 17.00 Motorcycling 17.20 Cricket 18.30 Motorcycling 18.50 Rough Guide to Europe 19.45 Do You Mean There Are Still Real Cowboys? 20.40 Rrendel Plays Schubert 21.20 Grand Prix 22.00 Final Run 22.50 Moviedrome 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 9.25 Teesra Kinara 9.50 Settler's Tales 10.00 The World This Week 11.00 Network 7 13.00 Wired 14.00 Lost in Space 15.00 Film: Inspector Hornleigh 16.25 Les Bicyclettes de Belsize 16.55 News and Weather 17.00 Hot House People 18.00 Tour de France 1988 19.15 Equinox: Nic's Boat 20.15 Virtuoso 21.15 Movie Masterclass 22.30 Film: My Darling Clementine 0.20 Film: The Village in the Jungle 2.35 Closedown